russelfandomcom-20200213-history
JOYCE ABESTANO CELEBRATES 15th BIRTHDAY ON “HEY IT'S FANS DAY!”
October 13, 2017 Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Secarats premier teen star and Iskul Bukol star Joyce Abestano celebrates her 15th birthday with a special one-of-a-kind performance this Sunday (Oct 15) on Hey it's Fans Day!. Also, a vibrant performances from Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV, Pop Teen Sweetheart Nadine Lustre, Hype Five, the Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles, the Singing Prince Grae Fernandez, YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, the EDM Pop Sensation Paolo Onesa and the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza. Julian Trono and Ella Cruz, meanwhile, heats up the dance floor in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw with Jane Oineza, Anjo Damiles, Teejay Marquez, Jane de Leon, Yves Flores and Tricia Santos, while Rico dela Paz team-up with Riva Quenery in a dancing love in Ricollection. Also, expect unstoppable surprises from Hey it's Fans Day!'s best groups— Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno of Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs featuring the greatest hits of Louie Ocampo; Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio; and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars led by Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar goes the hottest hits this week. Love is truly in the air as Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar of the afternoon teleserye Ikaw Pala 'Yon also share the stage on Hey it's Fans Day! before an all-star teenvasion by Paolo Santiago, Heaven Peralejo, BJ Forbes, and Luis Gabriel Moreno, plus Belle Mariano, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Joseph Andre Garcia, and Renz Valerio. Cherryz leads the stage in Team Secarats with Hiro Volante, Patrick Destura, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle. Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Zonia Mejia, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Angelina Cruz and Andres Muhlach The feel-good rhythm for Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms led by James Reid and Young JV featuring songwriter Hazel Faith dela Cruz. Also, a spectacular sing-along Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla and Kenzo Gutierrez with our guest challenger, Chienna Filomeno. Don’t miss Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDPartyParty. 'Opening Number of Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDPartyParty'') (October 22, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Hiro Volante with Joyce Abestano : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher) : Nadine Lustre (Timber by Pitbull featuring Kesha) : Hype Five (Live While We're Young by One Direction) : Alyssa Angeles (Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato) : Grae Fernandez (I Like How It Feels by Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull) : Donnalyn Bartolome (It's My Party by Jessie J) : Paolo Onesa (Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber) : Rico dela Cruz and Riva Quenery : Julian Trono and Ella Cruz : Cherryz Mendoza (Super Bass by Nicki Minaj) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs featuring the music of Louie Ocampo (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Donnalyn Bartolome, Carleen Sky Aclan, Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza, Francyss Abuan, Rico dela Paz : Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs featuring the music of Louie Ocampo : Christian Sy (I'll Be There For You) : Myko Suntay (Shadow of Time) : Paolo Nepomuceno (Don't Say Goodbye) : Joshua Cadelina,(Say That You Love Me) : Joshua, Christian, Myko, Paolo (Say That You Love Me) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break Hey it's Fans Day!: Joyce performs "I Really Don't Care" (YouTube) : Iskul Bukol star Joyce Abestano performs Demi Lovato's “I Really Don't Care on Hey it's Fans Day! in celebration of her birthday. (with Patrick Destura and the daughter of actor Tonton Gutierrez) : Abestano is the daughter of veteran actor Tonton Gutierrez, who is also star in Iskul Bukol. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDMaligayaNgBayanPasko) (November 19, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Carleen Sky Aclan, Aryanna Epperson, Francyss Abuan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) : Janella Salvador and Via Saroca (Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lovato) :Marlo Mortel (Jingle Bell Rock) :Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (Last Christmas - Pauline Wilson) :Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano (Rockin Around the Christmas Tree by Miley Cyrus) :Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) :Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrick Destura :Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (sing Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! by Jessica Simpson) : Marlo Mortel, Nadine Lustre, Donnalyn Bartolome, Gerald Santos, Janella Salvador, Young JV, David Archuleta, Cherryz Mendoza, Michael Pangilinan, Miguel Aguila, Ruby Tejada, Ichan Lugador, Ian Bautista, Julyne Dandan, Shanne Velasco, Christian Sy, Alyssa Angeles, Paolo Onesa, Hype Five, Paolo Nepomuceno, Trixie Salazar, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella, Issac Zamudio, Camille Santos, Via Saroca, Grae Fernandez (singing Maligaya ng Bayan Pasko) w/ Keith, Raisa and Joyce (sing), Shy, Marco, Hiro and Jhazmyne (sing), Rico (sing), Justin, Harold, Patrick :Marlo Mortel, Nadine Lustre and Young JV (for station ID) : '''Commercial break : Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDChristmasParty) (December 3, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Lauren Reid, Rico dela Paz, Carleen Sky Aclan, Chienna Filomeno, Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers :Marlo Mortel (It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year by Andy Williams) : Janella Salvador and Cherryz Mendoza (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Gerald Santos and Grae Fernandez (Mistletoe by Justin Bieber) : Paolo Onesa and Alyssa Angeles (Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande) : Francyss Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Krystin Dayrit, Jedrik Yamio, Alliah Michelle : Joyce Abestano (Feliz Navidad) : Jhazmyne Tobias and Hiro Volante (Wonderful Christmas Time by Demi Lovato) : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Santa Claus Is Coming to Town) : Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome (Joy to the World by Mariah Carey) : Joyce, Marlo, Janella, Grae, Cherryz, James, Nadine, Young JV, Donnalyn, Gerald, Alyssa, Paolo (Joy to the World by Mariah Carey) w/ Francyss, Crissel, Krystin, Jedrik, Alliah, Hiro, Jhazmyne : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Donnalyn Bartolome, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Joyce Abestano : Production number : Hype Five (The Only Gift by NSYNC) 'Opening Number of Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDHeyItsDaHoliday) (December 17, 2017)' : At the opening number : Opening: Kobe Paras, Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Gerald Santos (Sleigh Ride) : Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Hiro Volante and Jhazmyne Tobias (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan and Crissel Ignacio (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Aaron Rosario and Erika Mae Salas (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) : Cherryz and Rico (All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey) w/ Joyce and Patrick, Hiro and Jhazmyne, Carleen, Francyss and Crissel, Aaron and Erika : Young JV (We Are PBA by Quest) w/ Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and Alaska Aces players : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : Donnalyn Bartolome, Bret Jackson, Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Joyce Abestano